


til valhalla

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Meh, What am I doing, and they came up with this shit, im in the middle of playing with them, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: my firneds and i were in a skirmish in all brawls and they kept doing this so then i wrote something





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning there is a mention of suicide

Two mercys fell in love but their love was forbidden under the 17 deadly sins that the entire universe followed. So then they connected staffs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and they found a cliff in kings crow and they jump off it while says in "you're ready to do some damnage" while looking into each other's eyes, slowly falling down since their wings caught the air and they had a bit more time b4 they screamed into the endless pit and fall down forever beecause they did not think this through.

**Author's Note:**

> i did this in literally 3 minutes. I'll do better stuff later.


End file.
